


You Got What You Wanted

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: An extension of episode 14x05 Murder Checks In. William got his wish, and got to have some sexy alone time with Julia. Warning Spoilers.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	You Got What You Wanted

“But, I think we will have more fun on our own” she said as she looked at him seductively and pulled the tent flap over. William began laughing as she tickled his legs, pinched his bum and took off his shoes.  
He pulled the other flap over and grabbed her waist and began kissing her, while he ripped open her clothes and unlaced her corset and threw it to the side of the tent, “William” she said with a laugh and they passionately kissed  
They continue removing each other’s clothes, until they were both naked, as Julia pressed against William’s chest onto the ground and straddled him, and looked at him with love and lust, “my favourite view of you”  
“Mine too” he said as he grazed her body with his hands and cupped her breasts, which made her head fall back in pleasure.   
She leaned down to him and kissed his lips, neck and chest as she grabbed his manhood and lined it up with her womanly area, as they both let out a moan and lead the dance.  
William loved it when she took the lead in their lovemaking. Seeing her straddling above him, with her hair loose down her body, her moaning and her breasts jiggling; and it was his deepest desires.  
After a few minutes, he flipped her over and decided to take the lead, by thrusting much harder and faster, which made her scream and moan. He worried he hurt her, but she shook her head, “keep going, don’t stop”  
He whispered in her ear, “someone might here, like Mrs. Bantam”  
They were forehead to forehead, moaning and kissing each other, “if she does, then she will be absolutely jealous of hearing what a lover you are…”  
They both laughed and continued kissing and making love until they both reached their climax and held each other afterwards.

An hour later, still holding onto each other and caressing each other’s bodies, “are you glad?” she asked  
He looked at her, “hmm?”  
“You got what you wished for?”  
He laughed, “I am, but any holiday is great as long as its you and me.” And kissed her  
“But, if these holidays we get to meet new people and make friends.” She said as she grazed his sweaty forehead.  
“Isn’t having, the inspector, Mrs. Brackenreid, George, Effie, Meyers, Pendrick and Watts, enough friends?”  
“William” she said with a laugh  
“I’m serious. If all my life, I have the inspector, George, Meyers, James and Watts as friends, then I will be happy.”  
“What about me…am I your friend, William?”  
He caressed her cheek, and pushed back a curl of hair, “my wife, soulmate, love of my life and my best friend”  
With tears in her eyes, she pushed William back onto the ground and passionately kissed him again, “I feel the same way about you, William. You are my husband, my soulmate, love of my life and my best friend….but its nice to meet you people still”  
“Your right, it is. But for now,” he said as he grabbed her waist and sat up, “let’s enjoy, the rest of our holiday” he said as they passionately kissed and made love again.  
Afterwards, they laid together caressed and kissed, which turned into tickling each other’s bodies.

The End


End file.
